vivas_workspacefandomcom-20200213-history
Arati Directorate
The Arati Directorate 'is the newest power to emerge in the galactic north-west, and the second youngest Amara-controlled empire to be created. It was founded in 172.M38, by the Amara, Erick Madora, the son of Binadamu Madora. The Arati Directorate was built on the concepts of equality, peace, and neutrality, and built around the social experiments pioneered by the ancient Terrans sometime around M2. Today, the Directorate is a safe and stable empire, far removed from the horrors of the galaxy. It is made up of 13 fully settled and industrialized worlds, and 28 colonies that form a semi-circle around the Directorate. Over 300 billion Arati call the Directorate home, and show a level of apathy rarely seen elsewhere. The Directorate is currently at peace, and a war with the Imperium isn't likely, as it sits far from the light of the Astronomican. History Politics 'Government 'Laws' 'Foreign Relations' The Arati maintain a strict policy of neutrality, preferring to to isolate themselves from the pointless conflicts of the galaxy, and striving to achieve Erick's goal for a peaceful state in the turbulent galaxy. After dealing with the Imperium of Man in the Seven Week War, the Directorate knew that it was time to evaluate their current status with the major forces elsewhere in the galaxy. Imperium of Man: The Arati had little to no contact with the Imperials up until the Seven Week War in late M41. The Arati waged a successful defense against the Imperial invasion, and held them off long enough for the Solaris Federation to intervene on their behalf. The Imperium of Man has agreed to leave the Arati in peace, and some trading between the two empires has started. However, considering the nature of the Imperium, the Arati have kept their eye on their old neighbor. Eldar: The Arati have had little contact with the Eldar apart from a few small craftworlds passing near their space, and some wandering outcasts stopping on Arati worlds to rest and trade. The Arati treat the Eldar with respect, and recieve the same in return. Aside from these few instentces, there is no official contact with any of the Eldar craftworlds. The Directorate operates on the stance that so long as the Eldar do their part and keep to themselves, there is no need for the Arati to get involved in any nasty military confrontations with them. Orks: The Arati have had no contact with the Orks. The only time they nearly meet was shortly after the Arati colony ships reached Jura. An Ork fleet had just left the system as the Arati were entering it. Since that time, no Arati has ever seen an Ork in person. Certain divisions of the government tasked with collecting infomation on other species have come into contact with the greenskins, but have kept their distance, thus never actually meeting one. Tau Empire: The Tau and the Arati have never meet. The Arati Directorate is far out of the reach of the Tau. The two species havr only ever seen the other in Solaris, as traders, and then probably never paid attention to the other, the Arati looking to similar humans, and the Tau being just another race visiting the Federation. Dark Eldar: There are no known Webway gates in the region of space inhabited by the Arati, and thus none of the Dark Eldar have ever targeted the Arati for attacked. However, during the Seven Week War, some of the Dark Eldar were seen attacking small groups of the Arati, but were successfully routed. No other cotact with them has been recored since. Solaris Federation: Erick having been born and rised is Solaris has undoubtly effected the Directorate and it's policies towarded it's father nation. Though Federation had little to do with the Arati aside fron their creation, it has been a constant observer of their actions. The Xai'athi had secretly protected the Directorate from early dangers on the orders of the Mtawala, Binadamu Madora. Erick no doubt suspects the Federation's hand in his empire's survival, but it is common knowledge of Solaris' intervention in the Seven Week War which could ended with an Arati genocide. Military The Arati Directorate maintains a small standing army known as the People's Defence Force (or just the PDF). It is made up of some 10 million troops, who all volunteers, trained and indoctrinated on the Arati homeworld og Jura. The PDF equips all of it's soldiers in power armor, doubling the strength the wearer, and provide enough protection to defend aganist simple lasgun fire. The average Arati soldier isn't expected to fight to an offensive war, or remain on the battlefield for long. The only war the Arati have fought in was the Seven Week War against the Imperium of Man in 922.M41. The Imperium and the Arati signed a peace treaty, after the Imperium had been convinced by the Solaris Federation that the Arati were of no threat to the survival of humanity. Several Imperial officials were sent to Jura, and after seeing the beign threat of the Arati, felt no reason to waste precious resources on the relatively peaceful Arati. The PDF had done a good job fighting the Imperials, and suffered light casulties. The Arati People's Navy (or APN), is a small interstellar fleet capable of handling incursions into Arati space, and launching invasions of it's own. The PDF handles land-based combat for the APN, as it's has a decent-sized marine force numbering no more than 500,000 troops, rather small considering the multi-thousand ship force the military wields. However, the marines are capable of handling boarding attacks, and are better equipped than their land-based brothers. This has allowed the marines to punch far above their size, and match enemy's blow for blow in their own right. Society 'Culture' The Arati are simplistic in their desires and wishes, and unlike most in the galaxy, are content with what they have, and don't feel the need to aquire more. Crime, poverty, and war are non-existent in Arati society, and all Arati consider their lives to be without trouble. However, the few that do visit their worlds see them as boring, and thus prevent visitors from seeking them out. Arati go to work for a honest day's pay, pay their taxes in full and on time, and when required to do so, will take up arms, and serve their country without complaint, and once the fighting is over, and victory won, will return to their homes to continue living out their lives in peace. For this reason, in a recent poll in the Solaris Federation, the Arati were chosen as one of the "Top 5 Most Peaceful Civilizations in the Known Galaxy". 'Psykers' The psyker population in the Directorate is pitfully small. In a recent census, it was shown that there were only one million psykers in the Arati species. These psykers were all employed by the Habari Network, the intellegence agency of the Directorate. These few psykers have undergone psycho-training that has rendered them immune to Chaotic influence (that along with a few other precautions). As a race, the Arati have a Warp presence slightly higher than the Tau, but so low that Chaos cannot influence them. The few psykers in the Directorate are given to the Habari Network, though this is not a requirement of the government. The parents feel the Directorate can better care for the psychic child than they can, and willingly give up their child. Not a single Arati has fallen to Chaos, something Erick Madora has striven hard to accomplish. The Arati have willpower beyond what they are aware of, and the few times Chaos has attacked them, the Arati have proven themselves superior to even the Xai'athi in resisting Chaos' pull. Technology The technology of the Directorate is rather simplistic, if not outright straight-foward in it's design. The Arati focus on efficency, and will not add anything that does not assist in the overall design. They add all luxuries and vanities to the creation at the end, after all of the most basic and most nessesary needs have been addressed. For this reason, Arati technology is without a doubt, some of the most reliable and effective in the galaxy. However, Arati tech is slightly behind that from the Dark Age of Technology, and is considered inferior to Sankari and Rulara technology. However, this does not concern the Arati, as they are more concerned with the need at hand, and not the need to one-up their rivals, for they have none. 'Weapons' 'Travel' Category:Storage Category:Copyright